


Десять лиг до Эребора

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: До него медленно доходит, что у него теперь есть брат, и отныне в его сердце прочно поселяется это жаркое, как тигель, и огромное, как гора чувство.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн книжный, события отчасти муви-верса В тексте имеются отсылки к фикам «Не для хроник», «Колокольчик», «Всегда», «Ночи Ривенделла», «Драконья погибель».
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Торин любит Фрерина — это истина, не требующая проверок и доказательств, как корона на челе их деда или мягкое сияние Аркенстона над престолом подгорных королей. Любит с тех самых пор, когда пятилеткой вскарабкался на постель матушки после трехдневного отсутствия той в общих залах и на трапезах королевского семейства и увидел у нее на руках какой-то сверток. Из свертка выглядывает сморщенное, как печеные в меду яблоки из Дейла, и почти такое же красное лицо с носом-пуговкой, беззубым маленьким ртом и огромными светлыми глазами. Глаза останавливаются на нем, несколько секунд пристально его изучают, а потом оно хныкает что-то очень похожее на «тя» и Торин от неожиданности шлепается задом на меховые покрывала. Матушка смеется и, когда звук издаваемый свертком переходит на более высокую и требовательную ноту, прижимает его к себе, и делает жест, который с пеленок знает любой кхузд мужского полу — означающий, что женщине требуется уединение.

— Еще наиграешься с братиком, сокровище, — говорит она, пока Торин, пыхтя, сползает с кровати и топает прочь, стуча по каменному полу подкованными сапожками. До него медленно доходит, что у него теперь есть брат, и отныне в его сердце прочно поселяется это жаркое, как тигель, и огромное, как гора чувство.

Фрерину год и он ползает так ловко, что легко обгоняет бегущего брата.

Фрерину пять и он, высунув от усердия язык, сосредоточенно доламывает заколку Торина только что подаренную тому в честь первого десятилетия.

Фрерину десять и весь Эребор принадлежит им двоим. Отец делает вид, что не замечает пропажи карты новых выработок на сто семнадцатом уровне. Балин клянется, что их выходки застявят его до времени поседеть.

Фрерину пятнадцать, они сидят над столом, сдвинув головы и зубрят мудреные обороты Синдарина, разбирая тоскливую Лэ о Лейтиан. «Берен был ничего, для человека» — царапает на кхуздуле Фрерин на клочке пергамента и придвигает к нему. Торин, вздохнув, пишет поверх то же самое на Синдарине, старательно воспроизводя изящные завитки эльфийской рунописи. Неслышно подошедший сзади Балин отвешивает обоим по подзатыльнику и исправляет ошибку Торина в слове «человек».

Фрерину восемнадцать и никто из кхазад их возраста не решается выйти против них в тренировочном зале, когда, одолев каждый своего противника — потные и расхристанные — они, скалясь, встают спина к спине.

Фрерину девятнадцать, Торину двадцать четыре и в спину им дышит в агонии объятый драконьим полымем Эребор. Зажатая меж их сплетенными в объятии телами Дис начинает тихо всхлипывать, еще не зная, что теперь она единственная женщина в королевской семье. Торин не представляет, как сказать ей об этом.

Фрерину двадцать, он легко вскидывает на плечо котомку — теперь у королевской семьи ровно столько пожитков, сколько они могут унести — и сажает Дис на широкие плечи. Через треть дневного перехода она перекочует на плечи к Торину, а потом к отцу. Позади медленно оседают Железные холмы. Торин надеется однажды сюда вернуться.

Фрерину двадцать пять. В былые времена их бы и до Эсгарота одних не отпустили, но времена изменились и у кхазад работают все, кому достает сил держать в руках инструмент. Отец отпускает их к новому нанимателю одних. Работа невелика: у старого амбара проседает угол. Торин приседает на корточки около проблемного места, прикладывает ладонь к каменной кладке. «Рассказывай, гора», — говорит про себя мысленно, и камни рассказывают, жалуются, как подземный поток точит корни земли, размывая породу. Торин оглядывается: ну точно, в углу двора колодец, наглухо закрытый деревянной крышкой, посеревшей от снега и дождей.  
— А там что за беда? — спрашивает он, и хозяин усадьбы машет рукой.  
— Да вода ушла, гном. Лет уж семь как. Засыпать бы, да все руки не доходят.

Торин кивает.  
— Пять дней, мастер Каллан, — он даже про себя отказывается называть нанимателей батрацким «хозяин», — может быть семь, зависит от того, насколько поток большой.  
Человек соглашается.

Они едят за отдельным столом и спят на сеновале, но похлебка густа, а на дворе жаркое лето, так что они не жалуются. Они возвращают подземную воду на место, и на закате третьего дня, отфыркиваясь, моются пока еще мутноватой, но с каждым новым ведром становящейся все более и более прозрачной водой. Они лежат на сеновале бок о бок. Фрерин на животе, в щели меж досок ему видно, как в окошках большого дома гаснет трепещущий огонек свечей. Торин, закинув руки за голову и глядя в потолок, вполголоса рассуждает, как лучше укрепить стену. А потом Фрерин наклоняется и накрывает его рот сухими губами.

В их народе такое бывает — женщин мало, и сказание о младшем брате Дурина III Фъяларе и его друге и побратиме Финне, их подвигах и странствиях знает каждый, как и то, что осталось между его строк. И они потеряли уже слишком много, чтобы Торин стал отказывать младшему в том, чего тот хочет. А тот хочет: смотрит сквозь распущенные для сна пряди цвета червонного злата, так словно перед ним луна и звезды и Аркенстон и дом. И любовь жаркая, как тигель, и огромная, как гора, вырывается из сердца Торина и растекается по жилам, словно огонь. В конце концов, он всю свою жизнь любит Фрерина — теперь он просто будет любить его еще и так.

С той ночи мир — огромный, мучительно необъятный, когда над головой у тебя не возвышается успокаивающая тяжесть горы — сужается для Торина до размеров собственного тела. Каждое случайное — случайное ли? — касание плечом, бедром, коленом сотрясает так, как сотрясла бы мир Валакирка, доведись ей развернуться вокруг своей оси. Ничего не меняется — Фрерин по-прежнему дурачится вечерами в их маленьком доме в Дунгарском краю, где эреборцы нашли временное пристанище, развлекая Дис и заслуживая неодобрительные взгляды всегда сурового и мрачного теперь отца. И меняется все — Фрерин прижимает его к стене, берет его лицо в ладони, ласкает большими пальцами изо дня в день подрезаемую бороду так, словно стремится утешить боль незаживающей раны и пьет с его губ поцелуи будто умирает от жажды, а Торин — единственный источник воды в целом свете. Торин думает, что если золото братовых кос станет единственным золотом, которое ему доведется держать в ладонях до конца своих дней, то ему и этого хватит.

Фрерину тридцать и Трор все чаще сидит на крыльце и точит топор, поглядывая на суровые пики Мглистых гор, укрывающие древнее царство народа Дурина.

Фрерину сорок и все семь кланов медленно, но непреклонно собираются под дедовы стяги.

Фрерину сорок пять, а Торин встречает свои первые полстолетия с руками по локоть измазанными в маслянисто блестящей и гадостно пахнущей орочьей крови. Бой короткий: орков немного и в сражении задействован только передовой отряд, но страшный. У стаи с собой пара пленников — людей. Торин смотрит на их искалеченные тела с выдранными ногтями, разорванными носами и рунами, выжженными на лбу — кто-то из орочья позаботился о том, чтобы свернуть шеи обоим, когда стало понятно, что от кхазад не уйти — и изнутри поднимается тяжелое и муторное, когда он понимает, что на месте этих людей мог бы быть кто-то из его народа.

Он ходит смурной и дерганый до конца дня. Когда хирд становится лагерем на ночь, Фрерин садится у него в ногах и, обмокая тряпицу в котелок, принимается смывать кровь с его ладоней и доспеха, молча, буднично, словно так и надо. К тому времени, как он заканчивает спина Торина больше не напоминает древко топора. Позже, когда лагерь погружается в сон, Торин стискивает его в объятиях, вжимает в себя, так словно хочет сплавить их воедино, языком выводит на коже: «мой», «люблю», «единственный» и выдыхает-рычит на ухо:  
— Никому. Никогда.  
— Никогда, — клянется Фрерин и скрепляет свои клятвы, расплескивая горячее и соленое по их животам, — никогда.

Сорок девять Фрерину теперь уже не будет. Он лежит на сложенных щитах под раскидистыми соснами Азанулбизара и падающий снег не тает на его щеках. Торин словно подрубленный валится на колени у него в головах. Вспоминает вцелованное в свою кожу «никогда», и мир с пугающей скоростью становится слишком пустым, слишком огромным. У него внутри — там где всегда жило жаркое, как тигиль и громадное, как гора, там все в лохмотья, в кровь и боль и мясо и холодный гранит погребального ложа. Вот только павших столько, что выжившим нужны будут годы чтобы вернуть всех горе и сосны Азанулбизара трещат и стонут под топорами. Но это ничего. Махал своих отсюда и так примет.

Торину пятьдесят четыре и его мир выцветает до тоскливого серого. Победа, говорят в хирдах, но что ему с этой победой делать? Что ему делать с ценой за эту победу? Он не вставал бы с холодного ложа и выл был, вцепившись зубами в волчий мех, но за полотном враз и страшно опустевшего шатра его народ. Так что он подымается.

Торину пятьдесят семь и он больше не может, даже несмотря на то, что над головою снова гора. Не хватает места, не хватает рук, не хватает запасов, денег и времени в сутках, чтобы за всем приглядеть, всех выслушать, наступить на горло гордыне и договориться уже с остроухими сволочами из Гаваней об обмене корабельного дерева на зерно и репу. На дворе ночь — та пора, когда лучше уже не ложиться, потому как все равно скоро вставать. Он пьет маслянистое пойло — горькое, недостаточно крепкое — и хмель хоть и приходит, не приносит облегчения.

Когда дверь приоткрывается и младший Фундинул, ставший за последние годы его пожалуй что лучшим — единственным — телохранителем, советчиком и другом, ненавязчиво интересуется не охренел ли узбад и не собирается ли он спать, Торин срывается. Посылает — зло, мелочно, грязно, вкладывая все «хорошее» чему за годы скитаний научился у людского роду-племени. И ждет, откидываясь на кресле, пока Двалин аккуратно прикрывает дверь, подходит к заваленному чертежами и сметами столу и бьет — коротко, резко, почти без замаха, но так что боль взрывается где-то за глазницами и стирает его бытие дочерна.

Просыпается он уже наутро, в своей постели. Косы распущены, на скуле холодная тряпка. Двалин сидит рядом на табурете и, когда Торин выпрямляется, сует ему под нос тарелку: кусок хлеба, ломоть сыра, луковица.  
— Ешь.  
Руки у Торина почему-то дрожат, и Двалин держит ему тарелку, и наклоняется ближе, и гладит крепкой лапой по спутанным волосам пока узбад давится у него на плече глухими срывающимися рыданиями.

Торину восемьдесят, и он осторожно позволяет себе подумать, что, пожалуй, что-то у него все-таки получилось. В Палатах хватает места, кладовые полны зерна, в мастерских денно и нощно звенят молоты, и все чаще, проходя по уровням, он видит золотые и серебряные серьги, пояса, наручи. И Дис снова начинает улыбаться.

Торину девяносто восемь. Днем Совет — в очередной раз и осторожно — поднимает вопрос сватовства к Огнебородам, а ночью ему снится тяжесть братова тела, и его руки и то как он вцеловывает «буду с тобой всегда» в его кожу. Он прижимает Фрерина к себе, стремится удержать, уберечь, вплавить его в свое тело, но руки ощущают только пустоту. Он толкает сопящего рядом Двалина и идет в оружейную, бросив ему кнут. Говорить он не может: в горле все скрутило и передавило так, что и вздохнуть-то трудно, но Двалин понимает и без слов.

Кнут обжигает раскаленной докрасна полосой раз, другой, пятый. После семидесятого Торин почти перестает считать. После сотого повисает на обмотанных вокруг запястий ремнях. Его мир полон огненных сполохов боли, но братово «буду с тобой всегда» все равно прожигает насквозь его кожу — просто теперь Торин может терпеть эту боль не воя.

Торину сто восемь, Синие горы сковывает непривычно холодная зима. Один из отведенных подальше от выработок потоков перемерзает и обрушивает четыре штрека. Махал никого не забирает, но Торин помогает разбирать завалы, пока не убеждается в этом сам. В покоях, отведенных сестре и ее супругу, гулянка, и едва переставляющий ноги Торин все-таки соображает, что значить это может только одно.

Он осторожно приоткрывает дверь в опочивальню Дис, наклоняется к сестре, целует ее в лоб, щекочет под подбородком прохладным кольцом по старой — детской еще — привычке и, обойдя, присаживается на край ложа. Дис приподнимает лежащий у нее на груди сверток так, чтобы ему было лучше видно. И он замирает, застывает, забывая как дышать, потому что там внутри снова сморщенное, как печеное яблоко, и красное с носом-пуговкой, упрямым Дуриновским подбородком и золотистым пушком на голове. По его венам проносится жаркое, как тигиль и сердце сдавливает огромное, как гора. И он не может, не может…

— Ш-ш-ш, братец, — говорит Дис, больно тягая его за косы, — не надо. Не надо.  
Сестра тянет его к себе, и Торин в кои-то веки, позволяет себе подчиниться, позволяет себе опустить голову на ее крутое бедро и закрыть глаза и не думать. Он проваливается в сон, чувствуя у себя в волосах ее пальцы.

Торину сто пятнадцать и «Сестра! Убери своих детей от государева архива!!!»

Торину сто сорок и «Фили, нет, ты не можешь пойти со мной. И Кили тоже не может». Двалин ржет в кулак. Предатель.

Торину сто шестьдесят и он все еще не гнушается заработком, да и детей надо «погонять» в полевых условиях, а работа — сопроводить караван с купцами через горы — кажется до смешного легкой, пока в первый же день пони с припасами не ухает в пропасть. Караванщики злятся, Фили, кажется, вовсе перестает спать, прикрывая ему спину, а Кили носится вокруг медленно продвигающегося каравана и бьет все — вообще все — что только можно отправить котел.

Хорошо, лук был вовсе не придурью — Торин умеет признавать, что был не прав.

Отряд совершенно точно не голодает, хотя суслики все-таки жесткие, как подметка гномьего сапога. И все пять дней, что они идут через горы, над скалистыми зубцами висит, скалясь, дурная красная луна.

Торину сто… в общем много, и торговцы снова приносят слух об одноглазом беспамятном кхузде, которого вроде бы встретили на Зеленопутье. Он ищет три месяца — безрезультатно — прежде чем скрепя сердце повернуть назад. В Брыле оказывается, что а) на него — снова — открыта охота, и б) Таркун сильно — очень сильно — мутит воду. Но перед искушением вернуть себе Эребор трудно устоять.

Торин не надеется на помощь кланов. Он собирает вождей ради уведомления и с легким сердцем уходит в Поход, твердо обозначив, что что бы ни случилось наследует ему Фили, потом его брат, потом их мать, а потом тот, кого Трин — последний, самый лучший подарок Флои, сына Нали — выберет в мужья, когда войдет в возраст.

Наверное, он подмечает это первым. Ну серьезно: чем таким могли заниматься два кхузда, чтоб проебать четверых — двух, дядя! хорошо, двух — пони горным троллям и ни хрена не заметить? Торин очень не хочет устраивать публичный разнос и радуется, когда поблизости обнаруживается пещера с отличными — хоть и эльфийскими — клинками.

В Дольне, проходя мимо компании, мирно разламывающей эльфячьи табуретки на дрова, Торин подмечает улыбку у лежащего на ногах у брата Фили. Она кажется ему знакомой, хотя он не понимает почему — да и сказать по чести времени нет думать. Эльфячий скворечник они покидают уже на третью ночь.

Торин слышит их в пещере после каменных великанов — тяжелое дыхание и возню — замечает брошенные один на другой спальники и сплетенные пальцы. Но казавшийся таким надежным пол под ними проваливается в пустоту прежде, чем он успевает додумать.

Они дерутся как два берсерка. Как дрались он сам и Фрерин, в те годы, когда упрямая воля их деда гоняла орков от Гундабада до Азанулбизара.

Они цепляются друг за друга, когда отряд останавливается, чтоб отдышаться среди объятых закатным пламенем сосен на — ура! — восточном склоне Мглистых гор.

Торин не видит, как они кидаются ему на выручку, когда он лежит перед варгом Азога, но он видит их ссадины, царапины и подпаленные брови и тонкую линию губ Двалина и этого более чем достаточно.

В доме Беорна он слышит их тоже — тихое «люблю», «навсегда» и «братец».

Наутро оказывается, что не он один — Балин ловко оттесняет его в дальний угол и лицо у него мрачнее тучи. Торин выслушивает спокойно, говорит «разберусь», и ничего не делает. Разве что позволяет братьям замыкать растянувшуюся по Лихолесью цепочку и держаться подальше от любопытных глаз.

Двалин каким-то образом лучше них всех переносит полтора суток заточения в провонявших яблоками бочках. В доме бургомистра Озерного города Фили и Кили выделяют две комнаты, но спят они — знает Торин — в одной.

После того, как Отряд проводит ночь в излучине Быстротечной за надежным прикрытием Вороньей высоты Балин — нахмуренный и недовольный — приходит к нему вновь. Торин слушает вполуха — на уме у него потайная дверь и день Дурина.

— Это недопустимо! — шипит, не выдержав, Балин, — ты узбад! Ты должен что-то предпринять!  
«Должен» неожиданно больно бьет по ушам. Торин поворачивается: огромный, грозный, объятый полымем догорающего над окоемом заката.

Фрерин выгибается над ним, разметав по груди Торина золотые косы.

Торин думает о том, что было бы, застань их дед или отец. Отказался бы он за Эреборский престол и все его сокровища от возможности еще хоть раз сжать брата в объятиях, выдохнуть в ухо: «Навсегда. Мое!»  
Он аккуратно, неприметно для остальных сгребает Балина за воротник и позволяет выдраться тому — страшному, темному — которого умеет усмирять только Двалин.  
— Еще раз заикнешься и я сотру память о твоем имени в порошок…

Балин спадает с лица и бледнеет — резко, страшно. Торин — Король-почти-под-Горой — удерживает его еще несколько весомых минут, брезгливо отряхивает пальцы и зовет, обернувшись туда, где склонились над сваленными в кучу котомками его сокровища — черное и золотое:  
— Эй, подъем! — зовет он отряд, — Осталось всего-то десять лиг до Эребора…

Кили и Фили поднимаются первыми.


End file.
